Buenos Días New Jersey
by Isa Labra Cullen
Summary: Summary: Bella estudió comunicaciones. Su gran sueño era ser productora de uno de los programas de televisión en New Jersey y se ha hecho realidad, pero no cuenta con la llegada de Edward Cullen, hijo de una leyenda en las comunicaciones. ¿Quién le cambiará la vida a quién?
1. Prológo

Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y encontraran algunos hijos míos estos como la historia son míos.

Capítulo Beteado Por: Karen CullenPattz

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction /

Hola mis hermosas chicas aquí les traigo una nueva historia ya que a Los Novios De Mis Hijas les queda unos cuantos capítulos, aquí lestraigo mi nueva historia espero que les guste y espero sus Reviews.

* * *

Summary:

Bella estudió comunicaciones. Su gran sueño era ser productora de uno de los programas de televisión en New Jersey y se ha hecho realidad, pero no cuenta con la llegada de Edward Cullen, hijo de una leyenda en las comunicaciones. ¿Quién le cambiará la vida a quién?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prólogo

Bella POV

Hoy es mi primer día como productora, lo que siempre soñé ser. Hasta hace unas semanas fui asistente de producción. Mi jefe era nada más y nada menos que Laurent Da Revin, una leyenda que llevó el mejor programa de la televisión durante los últimos treinta años: "Buenos Días New Jersey". Él decidió retirarse junto con sus dos conductores estrella: Harry y Sue Clearwater, los cuales se conocieron en el programa y su amor fue a primera vista, por lo tanto se casaron. Después de tanto tiempo frente a los reflectores decidieron marcharse y disfrutar un poco de ellos mismos y de su hijo.

Allí es cuando Laurent decide seguirlos y le da la más grande oportunidad a Isabella Marie Swan; sí, esa soy yo. Con tan solo veinticuatro años voy hacer la productora de semejante programa, tengo en mis manos una gran responsabilidad, por lo cual mi cuarto esta todo desordenado y no sé qué diablos ponerme el día de hoy. ¿Un vestido, una falda tuvo y camiseta o pantalón de vestir y la camiseta blanca? Volteo y veo a mi gata, Pichi.

—Dime, hermosa, ¿qué te parece esta falda y esta camiseta blanca? —Mueve su colita dos veces haciéndome saber que la respuesta es "no"—. Y este vestido, ¿no crees que es precioso? —Le muestro uno de mis vestidos favoritos, es blanco con flores. En esta ocasión recibo otros dos colazos, de nuevo—. Bueno, ¿y la blusa blanca y este pantalón? —Recibo la misma respuesta de su parte—. No eres de mucha ayuda, cariño.

Es cuando encuentro en lo más alejado de mi clóset un vestido color lila. Ese vestido es genial, me queda unos dos dedos por debajo de mis rodillas, es hermoso en verdad. Ahí es cuando la gata ronronea a mis pies, este vestido sería el indicado para mi primer día.

Desde pequeña viví en los foros de grabación. Ya sé lo que piensan, ¿y no te llamo más la atención estar frente a la cámara que detrás? Pues no, mi papá es el comentarista deportivo de esta televisora, Charlie Swan, él nos traía a mi hermano y a mí al trabajo, cuando mamá tenía que salir por cuestiones de trabajo. Mi madre, Renée Swan, es una de las abogadas más reconocidas de New York, por lo cual no pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros. Cuando cumplí los trece años, mamá y papá se separaron y tanto Emmett como yo decidimos quedarnos con papá; Emmett es mi hermano mayor por dos años.

Después del divorcio de nuestros padres, nuestra unión fue más fuerte, ya que mamá se casó de nuevo con el que, en ese entonces, era su jefe y el dueño del despacho de abogados para el cual trabajaba, su nombre es Phil Dwyer. Papá al principio estuvo muy deprimido, pero con nuestra ayuda empezó a salir adelante.

Emmett estudió para ser un flamante cirujano cardiólogo. Él es mi ángel guardián, en la escuela me defendió siempre y ahora está en Londres trabajando en uno de los mejores hospitales, pero pronto lo tendré de vuelta conmigo.

Llego a la Televisora D&B a las cuatro de la mañana, ya que tenemos que checar las noticias más relevantes. Los nuevos contenidos se habían estado mostrando a los televidentes acerca de la nueva etapa del programa; pasé dos semanas buscando a mis nuevos conductores, bueno, a mi conductor, porque ya tenía a mi conductora estrella, Rosalie Hale, una de mis mejores amigas. Antes ella era una de nuestras reporteras de noticias y de vez en cuando cubría los espectáculos, por lo cual la promoví como conductora.

Hoy espero la llegada de nuestro conductor. Se suponía que yo había elegido, pero los altos mandos pesan por encima de mis decisiones y el nuevo conductor es primo de las Denali, aunque tengo que reconocer que es hijo de una leyenda como periodista. Su mamá, Esme Cullen, es una leyenda en New York. Así que ahora estamos esperándolo, con una hora de retraso. Para este momento mi candidato ya se encuentra en el set y me da mucha pena tener que decirle al chico que ya no será el conductor, porque tenemos otro elegido.

.

.

Dos meses antes

Edward POV

Es el cumpleaños número cuatro de mi princesa. Mi hermosa esposa le ha organizado una hermosa fiesta de Frozen porque a mi pequeña le encanta; no sé cómo puede ver la película día y noche. Me voy al trabajo y está la película, regreso del trabajo y sigue la película. Pero amo a mi hija, por este motivo soporto la película día y noche. Ella y Vicky son todo para mí, son mis chicas favoritas.

En estos momentos me encuentro atrapado en una plática con varios papás, ya que mi querida esposa fue por el pastel y no quiso que alguien de la pastelería lo trajeara, porque tal vez lo podrían dañar; así que ella fue por él y, cuando quise ir con ella, se negó diciendo que ella podía sola.

Pasa una hora de su partida a la pastelería y comienzo a pensar que es extraño que tarde tanto porque el lugar no queda retirado de nuestra casa. En ese momento se escucha el timbre de la casa.

—Permítanme un segundo, voy abrir la puerta —me disculpo dejando a mis compañeros de plática.

Mi sorpresa es enorme al abrir la puerta y notar que hay dos oficiales de policía uniformados con semblante serio.

—Buenas noches, señor, ¿esta es la casa de la señora Victoria Cullen?

—Sí, es mi esposa, ¿pasa algo, oficial? —pregunté.

Mi hermana y mi madre llegan y, en menos de nada, ya están a mi lado cuando hago la pregunta.

—Señor, tenemos que hablar en privado, sería lo mejor. —Les muestro el camino a mi estudio; como es costumbre, mi mamá no quiere dejarme solo; así que ella entra conmigo al despacho en compañía de los ofíciales—. Señor Cullen, tenemos que darle una mala noticia; desgraciadamente su esposa sufrió un accidente automovilístico, necesitamos que nos acompañe a hacer la identificación del cuerpo.

El policía sigue diciendo más y más cosas, pero yo ya no escucho, me he quedado con lo primero que he escuchado, que ella había tenido un accidente y yo tenía que ir identificarla. Mamá ve mi reacción, yo estoy en el limbo, preguntándome una y otra vez qué haré sin mi esposa y con una pequeña de cuatro años. Mamá me acompaña, ella sabe que yo no podré hacer esto, al menos no solo. Las calles de Londres para mi parecen el desierto, no veo nada a mi alrededor. ¿Cómo diablo le pasó eso?, solo iba por el jodido pastel.

Mi querida Vicky murió por culpa de un borracho que venía a alta velocidad en una camioneta, la cual envistió a mi esposa estampándola contra un poste. Después de ver a la mujer que amaba en una bolsa, con su precioso rostro desfigurado, me volví loco, no podía cargar con todo ese dolor.

Luego del funeral mi única salida es el alcohol, vivo borracho por un mes, dejando a mi pequeña Izzie a su suerte. Pero mi padre quien me saca del profundo hoyo en el que me he sumergido y así decido regresar a los Estados Unidos con mi pequeña.

.

.

Presente

Y heme aquí, a unas cuantas millas de mis padres; ellos pueden decir lo que quisieran, pero yo no me quedaré con ellos, prefiero hacer mi vida aparte. De todas formas, mi tío Eleazar me dará trabajo en su televisora como conductor de uno de sus mejores programas.

Me encuentro desempacando en la nueva casa que, de ahora en adelante, compartiré con mi hija. Había vendido la casa de Londres y eso me permitió comprar una casa aquí, en New Jersey, adecuada para mi hija. La casa cuenta con tres recamaras, sala de estar, comedor, cocina, sala de televisión, estudio y un impresionante jardín con piscina. Si mi querida Vicky viviera, le encantaría porque es muy espaciosa.

Estoy en la habitación que será de Izzie. Mi mamá se ha esmerado mucho en comprar el mobiliario junto a Alice; la cama de Izzie es como un mini castillo y la habitación parece de una princesa. Mi nena está ilusionada, ese sentimiento es el que me mantiene cuerdo.

—Papi, teno hambe. —Esa es mi llamada para dejar de desempacar nuestras cosas.

Mañana será otro día, uno donde empezaré en mi nuevo trabajo; no puedo mentir porque sí estoy emocionado, pero trabajaré más por mi hija que por otra cosa.

Después de cenar y leerle una pequeña historia, mi nena se queda dormida enseguida; así que la llevo a su habitación, la cual pienso terminar de acomodar en cuanto tenga tiempo; por el momento, es hora de lavar los platos y después ir a dormir.

Estoy durmiendo plácidamente hasta que el maldito teléfono que tengo a mi lado suena, ¡maldita sea!, ¿quién llama a esta hora de la madrugada? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Las cinco de la mañana? No sé ni cómo me levanto; es tardísimo, realmente tarde y mi primera acción es tomar el teléfono.

—Sí ¿diga?

—Buenos días, señor Cullen, soy la niñera, me encuentro en la puerta de su casa.

—Deme un segundo, ahora bajo —le anuncio.

La niñera se presenta como la señora Coope, le encargo que le dé de comer a mi pequeña en cuanto despierte. Voy a la habitación de Izzie para poder despedirme de ella, quien aún duerme plácidamente y soy incapaz de despertarla; así que, con el dolor de mi corazón, la dejo dormir.

Llego a los estudios D&B una hora después de mi entrada; el productor debe de estar furioso, lo sé. Empiezo a pedir indicaciones para llegar a mi set y después de que me indiquen cual es mi camerino. Al llegar a este, me indican quién es el productor ejecutivo y quedo plasmado. Primero, no es un él, sino un ella y, segundo, ella tiene un asombroso cuerpo. Hace meses que no veo un cuerpo así y, por esa razón, mi cuerpo ha estado dormido. En estos momentos mi pantalón me estorba, pero ¿qué diablos estoy pensando? Ella tiene muy poco de lo que caracterizaba a Vicky.

Me recuerdo una y otra vez que mi corazón solo les pertenece a mi esposa y a mi hija…


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo Beteado Por: Karen CullenPattz

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction /

Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y encontraran algunos hijos míos estos como la historia son míos.

Buenas noches chicas aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de Buenos días New Jersey, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 1

BELLA POV

¡Dios! Ya no puedo más. El tercer día de trabajo y él no llega, faltan tan solo cinco minutos para entrar al aire y él no se ve por ningún lado; si pudiera, lo estaría estrangulado. Si quiero conservar mi empleo, no puedo estrangular al sobrino de los dueños, eso es una locura hasta para mí. No lo voy a negar, él es el tipo más hermoso. Desgraciadamente no todo puede ser perfecto, también es el hombre más arrogante y déspota y malditamente caliente.

—¡Por el amor de dios! Isabella, respira, solo es trabajo. Es mejor que intentes buscar soluciones, solo quedan tres minutos y estas al aire. —Me encuentro pensando entre murmullos.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese cabrón, Bella? Solo faltan dos jodidos minutos y él no está aquí. Esta vez no se la vas a pasar, ¿verdad?

Sí, esa es Rose. Ella no lleva una buena relación con Edward Cullen y sí, ese último es el desgraciado que tengo como conductor estelar.

—No lo vas a dejar que se quede, ¿cierto? Sabes que lo puedes cubrir con Royce, él está más calificado para estar a mi lado en el programa, dale una oportunidad.

—¡No, Rose! No voy a poner al tipo al que estás tirando en este momento. —Me hace un puchero; pero ni así caeré en su capricho, prefiero poner a Eric que a Royce—. Vas con tú hermano y no me digas que él tampoco ha llegado porque esa sería la gota que derrame mi vaso —dije con una mano en mi frente.

A penas termino de hablar, siento los brazos de mi mejor amigo rodeándome por los hombros.

—Aquí estoy, Bells, no tienes por qué matarme, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? No quiero meterte en problemas porque apenas empecé como reportero y ahora me pones al frente, ¿no crees que eso…? —Levanto un dedo para callarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso, Jasper. Por algo soy la productora, sé lo que hago y yo enfrentaré cualquier problema que se pueda presentar, nadie pensará que entre tú y yo puede haber algo. Así que tomen sus asientos, hermanos Hale, estamos a menos de veinte segundos de entrar al aire.

Los dos empiezan a caminar a sus respectivos lugares y yo me dirijo a la cabina donde está Jessy monitoreando todo.

—Ok, pusieron los encabezados de las noticias que se darán y las actividades que tendríamos, ¿verdad? Aquí vienen los nombres de Rose y como Edward no apareció, pondremos de conductor invitado a Jasper. —Señalo en la pantalla para que Jessy lo corrija.

Entonces la puerta de la cabina da contra la pared se abre y ahí, en todo su esplendor, se presenta Edward Cullen con sus casi dos metros de estatura mirándome furioso.

—¿Qué carajo se supone que hace él en mi lugar? —Escuchar esa voz aterciopelada, justo en estos momentos me enoja y, bueno, somos dos enojados. Él puede ser muy sobrino de los dueños, pero es como todos los demás en el set de grabación—. Creo que hice una pregunta, señorita productora

—Buenos días, Edward, gracias por venir a trabajar hoy. Pensé que no lo harías, esa es la razón por la cual Jasper está haciendo tu trabajo —explico tranquilamente.

Me levanto de mi asiento lentamente mientras dejo mis anotaciones en la mesa. Todos en la cabina están guardando silencio, se mantienen expectantes ante la situación porque rara vez hay una discusión en el trabajo.

—Es la tercera ocasión en una semana que llega tarde, señor Cullen. Déjeme decirle que aquí nadie cuenta con privilegios, así que sea tan amable de retirarse y llegar la próxima semana en su horario.

Ni bien termino de hablar, se escucha una sonora carcajada en la cabina.

—¿A caso estás loca? No me puedes mandar a descansar. Más te vale que en el próximo segmento entre a cuadro o tendrás muchos problemas, Isabella —dice dando la vuelta hacia la salida.

Estoy demasiado enojada para mi salud mental, no me aguanto las ganas de decirle unas cuantas palabras antes de que él logre salir.

—No me asustas, puedes meterte tus amenazas por donde mejor te quepan. Si no tienes nada más que decir, regresa la próxima semana y que sea temprano —hablo aparentemente calmada.

Tomo asiento de nuevo en mi puesto, al tiempo que le doy la espalda. No voy a dejar que este niño bonito, por no decir cabrón, crea que puede hacer lo que quiera. Como consecuencia de lo que le dije, no demoro mucho en escuchar un gran portazo.

Todos están en silencio con cara de asombro viendo la escena que damos, parece una cabina vacía. No me importa de todas formas y sigo viendo mis anotaciones. Después de unos cuantos segundos repasando mis notas, todos permanecen callados y no me queda otra que romper el tremendo silencio que se apodera de la cabina.

—¡Todos a trabajar! Ya va la noticia del asesino en serie que está en Nuevo york. —Levanto un poco el tono de mi voz para que todos retomen sus actividades.

Y así es como dejo claro que el show terminó para dar paso a las siguientes seis horas de trabajo.

El hecho de tener a los hermanos en la pantalla es algo cómico. Jasper puede ser muy serio al dar una noticia seria o ser muy gracioso al dar las noticias de los chismes; en los cuales, regularmente solo está Rosalie ya que el señor perfecto se niega a cooperar en esa sección. Con Jasper es todo lo contrario, porque él se involucra en todo lo que puede.

Una hora antes de que termine el programa, me llama Eleazar a su oficina. Tomo un respiro, lo más seguro es que Edward haya ido de chillón con su tío y ahora tendré que enfrentarme a él.

Llego al décimo tercer piso en el cual se encuentran las oficinas de noticieros y entretenimiento, donde se supone que me está esperando mi jefe para darme un sermón por regañar a su querido sobrino.

—Hola, Amber, tu jefe me mandó llamar, ¿le podrías decir que estoy aquí, por favor? —pregunto en tono cansado.

Amber es una chica pequeña, de cabello claro casi rubio, con gafas grandes que esconden su rostro. Aquella tímida chica es la secretaria de Eleazar. Cuentan las malas lenguas que Kachiri, su anterior secretaria, y él tenían un romance; por lo tanto, su hija se encargó de echarla y contratar a Amber.

—Ho-Hola Bella, en un momento te anuncio —habla por el altavoz y me anuncia.

Al parecer, Eleazar está ocupado en una llamada importante y tengo que esperar. Entonces empiezo a hablar con Amber para matar tiempo.

—¿Escuchaste, Bella? Hace cuatro horas vino el sobrino de Eleazar hecho una furia, ¿qué le hiciste? Renunció y dijo que si tú estabas al frente del programa, él no regresaba.

—¿Él renunció? Hijo de puta. Lo sabía, él tenía que venir de mariquita —comento furiosa.

—¡Oh, chica! ¿No lo sabías?, por favor cuando hables con Eleazar y te diga, sorpréndete por favor. Si sabe que te dije, me despide y créeme que ganas no le faltan. —Las dos nos reímos por el comentario.

La puerta de la oficina se abre mostrando a un Eleazar fastidiado y cansado. Eleazar Denali es un hombre alto, de tez blanca, con unos impresionantes ojos color gris que en ocasiones se tornan en verde claro, es muy apuesto para la edad que tiene y es de esperar que las mujeres aún caigan rendidas a sus pies. Por eso, su esposa Carmen lo cuida tanto. Pero dejo de pensar en eso, mi mente me recuerda que tengo que pasar al matadero.

—Pasa, Swan, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar —dice mi jefe mientras entro a su oficina.

Me siento como si estuviera en el instituto entrando a la oficina del director, la diferencia es que yo no había hecho nada malo, su querido sobrinito se merece el descanso.

—Isabella, debo decir que, en estos momentos eres una de las personas en las cuales confío y sé que tu trabajo es bueno, querida, pero… —¡Oh diablos! Aquí está el primer pero seguido de su sonrisa ladeada—. Tranquila, sé lo que piensas y es todo lo contrario a lo que te voy a decir. Te felicito, mi sobrino necesita a alguien como tú. Él piensa que por quien es se le debe de considerar diferente; desgraciadamente, mi cuñado y su esposa le han consentido sus acciones. Ahora sé que haciendo esto, estaría en el juego de mis cuñados, pero no puedo permitir que Edward renuncie, cielo, y lo sabes. Edward llega tarde por una razón muy personal, cariño, y no la ha podido solucionar, necesito que me ayudes a convencerlo de que regrese. No me respondas aún, Isabella, tenemos que hablar más cosas.

Estoy sorprendida y aliviada de que no me haya despedido por la queja de su sobrino, de todas formas me inquieta lo que me tenga que decir. Me acomodo mejor en mi puesto al igual que él y espero paciente a que hable de nuevo.

—Tus índices de rating han aumentado al igual que tus patrocinadores, eso nos dice que el programa está perfecto y me alegra. Como bien lo sabes, el programa había caído en lo tradicional, tu llegada lo ha refrescado y aligerado. Eso nos gusta mucho. Así que espero que me ayudes con lo de mi sobrino, si lo dejo sin trabajo mi mujer me hará dormir en la bañera y no querrás eso, ¿verdad, linda?

—Eleazar, te agradezco tus palabras referentes a lo del programa, sabes que toda mi vida la he pasado en esta televisora y sé cómo son las cosas. Por otro lado, no puedo dejar que tú sobrino se salga con la suya, él tiene que saber que se le debe tratar como a los demás. Si yo lo busco, creerá que ganó y se le debe tratar de manera especial. Lo que él quiere es humillarme.

—Lo sé, linda, pero necesito que ese chico regrese a ser lo que era antes, hazlo por mí. Por favor, cariño —dice extendiéndome un papel con una dirección—. Pasando a otro tema, ¿cómo está tu viejo? Hace mucho que no se pasa por aquí después de su retiro.

—Está bien, gracias, va saliendo poco a poco; lo conoces, lo atormenta estar tanto tiempo en casa, aunque creo que este fin de semana se fue con Harry de pesca.

Platicamos un rato más hasta que le informan que tiene que ir a la sección personal porque algo está mal por allí. Regreso al set de nuevo, recordándome a mí misma la promesa que le hice a Eleazar de pasar a visitar al cabrón de su sobrino y "convencerlo". Rose está en su camerino quitándose el maquillaje, mientras yo me dejo caer en su sofá.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita productora? Me enteré que te enfrentaste a don gruñón y saliste victoriosa, si es así, ¿por qué tienes esa carita? —comenta viéndome a través del espejo.

—Renunció, Rose. Eleazar no quiere que se vaya, tengo que ir a la casa de ese cabrón y hacer que regrese. —Pongo una mano sobre mis ojos.

Sé cómo va a reaccionar mi amiga, por eso lo comento todo tan despacio. Yo soy consciente de la boca de camionero que tiene, ¡diablos!, que todos se agarren de sus puestos, aquí va a temblar.

—¿Cómo coño te pide eso? Dime que no vas a ir. No porque sea su chingado sobrino merece un trato especial. No, Isabella, no me des esa mirada. —Volteo a verla con una mirada resignada—. Ah, no, no ese cabrón de tu jefe siempre sabe cómo manipularte. Él debería enfrentar ese problema, no tiene los suficientes hue... —la interrumpen.

—Rosalie Hale, ¿qué vocabulario es ese? Si papá y mamá te escucharan, dirían: eso es algo impropio de una señorita. —Jasper entra al camerino con una mirada picara en su rostro.

—Cállate, me has escuchado decir cosas peores. —Me mira—. Y tú, ¿acaso estás loca? Es precisamente lo que quiere ese hijo de puta, que le ruegues que se quede —dice ella mientras sigue con su trabajo de quitarse el maquillaje.

—Rose, tengo que hacerlo. Eleazar me ayudó mucho cuando papá recayó en la bebida y lo metió a rehabilitación, no puedo darle la espalda.

Así que no me queda otra que devolverle la ayuda que él me brindó. Al salir tomo rumbo a Hoboken para encontrarme con el niño consentido. Conforme me acerco a la dirección que me había dado Eleazar, los terrenos se hacen más grandes y entonces veo la impresionante casa de dos pisos con un enorme jardín al frente, puedo ver que el de atrás es igual de grande. Tomo un respiro cuando me estaciono frente a esta casa, es algo impresionante, yo pensaba que él cuadraría más con un departamento en la ciudad, no con esto: una casa en los suburbios.

Me bajo del auto solo para sentir la sensación del frío que azota la ciudad, ¡joder!, estamos a finales de febrero, así que es algo común para la temporada. Toco el timbre y espero hasta que la puerta es abierta por una mujer que ronda los cincuenta y pico, de estatura baja y cabello canoso.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Me quedo congelada en mi puesto y arrugo el ceño solo un poco, las palabras se me escapan y realmente no sé qué decir.

—Perdón, busco a Edward, soy Isabella Swan —me presento.

La mujer va a decir algo cuando la puerta es abierta por completo.

—¿Qué carajo haces tú en mi casa? Debes de estar feliz porque te deshiciste de mí. —Pone su mirada en la mujer—. Retírese, Sonia.

La aludida da un paso atrás y se pierde en la casa.

—¿Puedo pasar? Necesitamos hablar y hace mucho frío aquí afuera —pregunto pasando los brazos por mi torso.

—No, no puedes pasar. Lo que quieras decir, lo dices aquí. —Sus ojos verdes están oscuros por la ira.

—Vamos, Edward, hace mucho frío y no querrás aparecer mañana en las noticias con un encabezado que explique cómo dejaste que tu jefa muriera por hipotermia en la entrada de tu casa. No sé tú, pero yo en verdad me estoy congelando.

—No vas a pasar a mi casa, señorita Swan, y tengo una pregunta, ¿quién te dijo dónde vivo? —dice mientras cierra la puerta de a poco.

Dentro de la casa se escuchan unos pasos más bien livianos. Siento como mi entrecejo se frunce y pienso inmediatamente que, a lo mejor, la mujer mayor que me abrió hace rato está intentando escuchar la conversación. Mi sorpresa es enorme cuando veo a una pequeña de unos cuatro o cinco años abrazada a un oso blanco, con unos rizos rojizos y unos ojos grises.

—Papi, tengo hambe, ¿vas a veni a come sopita? —pregunta tierna.

La cara de Edward es un poema. No sé cómo sentirme y es el momento en el que aquellos fabulosos ojos verdes se posan en mí, poniéndome más nerviosa.

—Hola ¿tú quen es? Yo me amo Izzie —dice con una hermosa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Edward no voltea a verme y tampoco deja que yo le responda a la niña de cabellos rojizos.

—Ya voy, cariño, ve con Sonia y yo voy a comer contigo en un minuto.

La toma por los hombros e intenta darle la vuelta a la pequeña, pero ella no lo permite y se queda a unos pasos de su lugar inicial.

—Papi, ella no despondió mi pegunta, queo sabe quen es. —Le hace una seña a su padre para que se acercara a ella—. Se padece a la pincesa Aatacia, ¿te acuedas de ella, papi? Es la bela mumiente. —Un suspiro cansado sale de la boca de su padre.

—Pasa, toma asiento, en un momento regreso —comenta rápidamente mientras toma a la niña en brazos.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama la senodita, papi? —Sus pequeños ojitos, abiertos a más no poder, me miran a mí y luego a su padre.

—Me llamo Bella, ve a comer pequeña. —Le sonrío y ella se despide con su manita.

Es impresionante ver como ese hombre tan gruñón tiene una hija. Camino hacia el salón que cuenta con una enorme chimenea, un par de sofás negros de piel, un pequeño sofá rosa, en una de las esquinas hay una mesita en la cual descansan varias fotos. Me pongo de curiosa y me acerco a los portarretratos. En uno de ellos hay una foto donde se puede ver claramente a Edward con una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos grises, hay una bebé hermosa en los abrazos de ella, quien la ve con adoración. En otra foto, está una chica embarazada, alcanzo a ver unas cuantas fotos de la boda de Edward con la mujer, las demás fotos son de la pequeña.

Sigo caminando y al otro extremo de la habitación hay una ventana, desde esta se puede ver una parte del patio trasero en el cual hay una casa de árbol junto a un columpio. Seguido de la ventana descansa un cuadro con la foto de la boda entre Edward y la muchacha, con el Big Ben como fondo.

—¿Has venido a fisgonear en mi casa, Isabella? —La voz de Edward me asusta.

No lo había escuchado regresar, prácticamente lo tengo pegado a mi espalda. Doy la vuelta y camino un paso atrás para alejarme de él.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Swan?

—Yo… Bueno, tu tío me dijo lo de tu renuncia y no la puedo aceptar; me refiero a que si yo hubiese sabido lo de tu pequeña, lo entendería. Por esa razón, tómate los días que te dije y los meteré como permiso para que puedas a arreglar las cosas con tu familia. —Después de ver las fotos, puedo entender las adaptaciones a las cuales se tienen que acostumbrar.

—¿Crees que me voy a creer tu interés por mi familia, Swan? Desde un principio no te gustó que yo llegara como tu conductor, ¿por qué debo de creer que te preocupas por mi familia?

—En primer lugar, tienes razón, no estaba de acuerdo que entraras a trabajar conmigo y sabes por qué: Entraste con ayuda de tu tío y no por mérito propio, los demás chicos hicieron entrevista y tú lo tuviste muy sencillo. Y segundo, si yo hubiese sabido que tenías una familia… —No me deja terminar.

—A ti no tiene por qué interesarte mi hija, ella es parte de mi vida privada y nadie tiene por qué saber qué como, cómo duermo y qué calzones me pongo. No, Isabella, no voy diciendo por la vida que soy viudo con una hija de cuatro años, porque estoy seguro que mi querido tío te informó toda mi vida.

Nos quedamos viendo uno al otro después de su confesión. Él tiene el ceño marcado y la vena de la sien sobresale. Está muy enojado.

—Mira, Edward, no voy a discutir contigo. —Doy un suspiro al acercarme a la puerta—. Tómate estos cuatro días, piénsalo, tu trabajo está ahí y pido disculpas si me he entrometido en tu vida. De todas formas, creo ver que necesitas el trabajo.

Sigo caminando a la puerta, hasta que una pequeña mano tira de mi abrigo.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿Quedes ved mi casa de munecas? Mami siempe fubaba conmigo, ¿tú ques fubab conmigo? —Sonríe.

Esos hermosos ojitos grises derriten a cualquiera. Sé que Edward no va a permitir que juegue con su hija y antes de que yo pueda contestar, la pequeña sigue hablando.

—Papi, ¿se pue quea a fubab? —pregunta mirando los ojos de su papá.

—Lo siento, Izzie, tengo que trabajar. Otro día juagamos, ¿sí? —contesto rápidamente antes de que Edward pueda decir algo.

Tan pequeña y ya no tiene a su mamá. Mis pensamientos van a mi infancia, tal vez mi madre no murió, pero nunca estuvo con nosotros, es casi lo mismo que vive Izzie. Vuelvo a mirar a Edward.

—Si el problema es que no tienes con quien dejar a la niña, la televisora cuenta con una guardería.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abro, pero antes de salir tengo que decirle algo más.

—¡Ah! Y, Edward, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de que crías a tu hija solo, mi padre lo hizo conmigo y mi hermano cuando mi madre se fue con su amante. —Y salí de su casa.


End file.
